Destiny
by Cheryl W
Summary: Estel (Aragorn) tells Elrond that he is going to defy his destiny. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Title: Destiny  
  
Author: Cheryl W.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with The Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
I'ld love some feedback.  
  
Elrond stood at the entrance of the great hall, watching his human son's tense stance before the fireplace as he fixedly gazed on the leaping flames. The elf had come to feel the unrest in his son these past months, unrest that stirred sadness in Elrond's heart. With words soft and gentle, Elrond interrupted his son's solitude, "I sense that the time for your destiny draws near, my son. I believe you sense it too."  
  
Estel did not turn at the sound of his father's voice, but he answered with a tone striving for neutrality, "I believe the choice lays before me now."  
  
Shock tore into Elrond as he realized what his son was trying hard not to say. "Choice? Estel, it is the destiny of your blood."  
  
But Estel shook his head, still facing away from the elf he loved as a father and bitterly renounced, "Nay, it is the curse of my blood."  
  
  
  
His son's anguish tore into Elrond's heart and he raised his hand intending to offer Estel the comfort of his touch. "Estel.." he tenderly began.  
  
  
  
But with reflexes inordinately fast for a human, Estel scampered from his father's touch and, from a distance safe from Elrond's grasp, he turned resolute eyes onto the lord of Rivendell. With unwavering determination, he declared, as if his words would not destroy all that brought him joy, "I am going to join the Rangers in the north."   
  
  
  
Elrond felt intense shock and pain as he had not felt since his twin brother had chosen mortality. He ordered with angry desperation, "You can not!"  
  
  
  
Estel did not falter at his father's anger. It was not an unexpected reaction, though it pierced Estel's heart with desolation. Firmly, Estel used the last vestige of his strength and refuted the one he loved most in Middle Earth. "Yes, I can. Isildur's bane was not the ring of power, it was his soul. A soul that reflects in my own. I will not bring more death and ruin to man. Gondor needs no king."  
  
  
  
Fear saturated Elrond, obliterating his previous anger. The true depths of Estel's words, of his decision were finally reaching the elf lord. "You are wrong. Gondor needs a king. I know your soul, Estel. It does not hold the greed for power as Isildur's did. It will prove it's honor when you accept your destiny and wear the crown."  
  
  
  
Frustration burned in Estel's eyes. "No. You speak as an Elf not as a Man. Man is weakness, man is frailty, man is corrupt from birth. You can not change the nature of mankind by placing a crown upon it's head. No, you can only drive it's corruption deeper into it's heart. Do you forget the Nine that does the One's biddings. We have no strength against that evil."  
  
  
  
Elrond's look softened and he stepped closer to his human son and with love and faith encouraged, "I speak not for mankind, I speak for you. You have the strength, Estel. The strength that your forefather did not. The strength that the Nine did not."  
  
  
  
But Estel harshly rebuked "You do not know that!" Turning his back to Elrond, Estel walked to the window and feasted on the beauty that was Rivendell. When next he spoke his voice rang with both heartbreak and steadfast purpose, "I will not ruin Middle Earth on that false hope. You have always said, 'I was there when the strength of men failed'." (Elrond flinched at the words, pained to know his words were heard by Estel.) "I have no desire to be the man you see fail Middle Earth again. I will be leaving in the morning." Then without warning, Estel crossed to the door.  
  
With anguish Elrond called after his son, "Estel!"  
  
  
  
His father's cry brought Estel to a halt in the doorframe but he did not turn around to face his father, he could not if he were to remain steadfast on his path. But his quiet, defeated words reached into Elrond's very soul. "Estel is dead and Aragorn has chosen exile. Only Strider remains."   
  
  
  
Then Estel walked away, leaving behind the only father he had ever known, and discarding the life that had always brought him happiness and peace. Destiny was a cruel master even at the best of times but it was cruelest to those who dared to defy it. He would receive no leniency from destiny's calculating grasp and he felt he deserved none. For mercy's ministrations should never be wasted on cowards.  
  
******  
  
I'ld love to hear what you think. Especially if you think I should do another segment to this tale.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny  
  
By: Cheryl W.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with The Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Notes: Some of you wanted another chapter to this story and here it is. And well, you'll be getting yet another chapter after this one. I always teeter between making stories too long or too short...I never seem to achieve that happy medium. Hope you like this addition and as always, I would love to hear what you think of it.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Estel had found no comfort in the night and many a time his heart urged him to depart amid the darkness... like the coward he was. But Estel had denied his heart it's desire and instead spent the long night sitting on the balcony of his room, listening to the waterfalls and watching the stars illuminate Rivendell...for the last time. This parting was a bitter task, a task he felt almost as unequalled for as he did the crown of Gondor. But in the end, as the dark of the night gave way to the light of dawn, his resolve was forged. He would abandon one destined path for a journey upon an untried path to an unforeseen future, a future of his making.  
  
Having carefully chosen what possessions he would keep, Estel now looked about his room and swallowed down his emotions. This room had been his refuge for so long, held so many fond memories, it was part of him...but it would never be again. Clenching his jaw with determination, Estel crossed to the table that held a small wooden box. Reverently he opened the box and took in a steadying breath as he beheld the finely crafted bracelet, his mother's bracelet.   
  
For all his travels, he had never taken it with him. It was too sacred to him to chance the loss of it. But now Rivendell could no longer be the precious heirloom's refuge ...just as it could no longer be Estel's. His hand reached for the bracelet but the light from the sunrise streamed into his room and glinted off the green gem of the ring he bore. Halting his movement, Estel stared hard into the depths of the gem of the ring and memorized the intricate design of the snakes that wound about his finger. He had no rights to this ring, to his lineage now that he had turned his back on the destiny of his blood. Quelling the pain of his heart, Estel slid the ring from his finger and laid it upon the smooth wood of the table. "Aragorn has chosen exile," he breathed, letting his fingers caress the ring one more time before he pulled his hand back.  
  
Reaching to his side, Estel withdrew his elven knife from it's sheath. He held the weapon before him and ran his fingers over the elvish engraving in the blade. The word it bore was "Estel". Closing his eyes in anguish, Estel felt this was an heirloom he could not bare to part with, a gift that none could request him to relinquish save the giver of the gift: Elrond, his father. But a small part of Estel thought Elrond would ask the gift to be returned...for it was a gift given in love and honor...emotions that Estel doubted his father now felt toward his cowardice son. "I am no longer Estel..." he whispered with bitterness and pain and laid the knife upon the table beside the ring. It was a moment before he could force himself to slide his fingers from the blade and hilt. "Estel is dead."  
  
With tenderness, he picked up his mother's bracelet and let the sunlight catch on the delicate silver strands draped across his hand. His mother alone would understand his choice. She would love him still as Strider.  
  
Suddenly his two brothers's boisterous voices carried from the hallway into his room a second before they burst into the room. "Let's go fishing before break.." but Elrohir's words faded as he saw the bracelet in his brother's hand. Immediately he crossed to Estel, took his brother's wrist in his grasp and with haunted pain he asked in astonishment, "You are leaving?!" His eyes searching his younger brother's for the answer before he could voice it.  
  
Estel nodded sadly, and softly answered, "It is time."  
  
"To take the crown?" Elrohir asked in surprise.  
  
But Estel abruptly replied, "No," as he broke from his brother's hold and strode back to the bed. Carefully he wrapped the bracelet in cloth and placed it securely at the bottom of his travel bag. Not meeting either of his brother's gazes he stated as he packed his clothing, "I am joining the northern rangers."  
  
Crossing to Estel's side, Elladan seized Aragorn's hands, stilling their motion. With hesitation, Estel raised his eyes to meet that of his eldest brother. "And what of your destiny?" Elladan quietly questioned, not with condemnation but wonder. "How long will you delay it?"  
  
A coldness swept over Aragorn's silver eyes. Unwaveringly he stated, "I have chosen exile rather than destiny."  
  
Shock ripped through the elf twins. Elladan framed Estel's face tenderly with his hands and met his brother's tormented eyes with his own love filled gaze. "Your destiny is within your reach, Estel. It is a burden you can bear with the strength and honor that your forefather could not."  
  
But Estel tightened his jaw and stepped back from Elladan's touch. "My mind is decided, Elladan. It is a burden I dare not bear. Can not bear." Then a pause fell before he said the words that seemed so final, "I will be leaving today." In his heart he said 'Forever" but had not the strength to utter it aloud ...especially not to his brothers whom he loved dearly.  
  
Sensing that Estel meant this parting to be permanent, Elrohir turned his younger brother to face him. Desperately he pleaded, "No, do not leave, Estel. Live your days here in Rivendell..with us."  
  
His brother's pleads pierced Estel with greater pain. Again he escaped from the touch of his brothers and strode to the balcony, his back to Elladan and Elrohir. With desperation he tried to make them understand, his voice thick with emotions he barely kept reigned, "I can not stay. I must discover a new destiny for myself. I can not live under the shadow of the destiny I can not bear."  
  
Estel's words, the desperation that seeped from the man could not be swept aside by his brothers. Estel's earnestness in his decision was now etched into both elf's hearts. Their brother would leave them...there were no words that they could utter to hold him fast to them..to their home. Sorrow consumed Elladan and Elrohir but, looking to one another, they resolved to not make Estel's decision harder on the man...they would spare their little brother that at least.  
  
Together Elladan and Elrohir walked to Estel and flanked him on the balcony, their eyes fixed on their brother. With a deep breath, Estel opened his eyes that he had clenched shut at his brothers' approach, fearful that he would break if they uttered another plea. Elrohir stepped close and Estel turned to meet his brother's eyes.  
  
"Your home shall always be here, Estel. No matter how long or far you travel and no matter what destiny you follow," Elrohir assured, a tear silently slipping down his cheek. Relief swept through Estel and a hitched breath escaped before he was tightly engulfed in Elrohir's hug. He leaned heavily against his brother, glad to have his brother's strength there to hold him steady. It was long moments before the brothers pulled away and then Estel turned to face Elladan, terrified that his eldest brother would condemn his decision.  
  
But instead of uttering a word, Elladan pulled Estel against his chest and tightly hugged him, his hand tenderly resting at the base of Estel's neck. "We are forever brothers, never to be parted in our hearts," he fervently pledged.  
  
"Never," Estel vowed, his voice strained with sorrow and tears and love.  
  
TBC  
  
Love to hear what you think!  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Empress of Alvarra: Thanks for your review! And I'm glad you liked my version of Estel and Elrond's conversation for this situation.  
  
Sparky Cola: Thanks for your review! And I appreciate that you wanted another chapter..hope you like this one.  
  
Leggylover03: Thanks for the review! Love to hear what you think of this second chapter.  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Thanks for your review! And loved your enthusiasm! Hope this chapter is not a disappointment.  
  
Lina Skye: Thanks for your review! You got a blush outta me with your compliment.  
  
Am: Thanks for your review! And I'm glad you like my "Estel is dead and Aragorn has chosen exile. Only Strider remains" line. Sometimes I feel like a really drama queen with lines like that but ...well, I guess I am a drama queen.  
  
Catmint: Thanks for your review! . And I'm glad you like my "Estel is dead and Aragorn has chosen exile. Only Strider remains" line. I was kinda proud of myself for coming up with it. Hope this second chapter doesn't spoil the story for you.  
  
And thank you to everyone else who takes the time to read this story!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny  
  
By: Cheryl W.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with The Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Notes: Hope you like this final chapter and I'ld love to hear your thoughts!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
With a heavy heart, Estel descended the stairs of the Last Homely House. Leaving his brothers behind maybe forever was an agony not even their words of love could lessen. His cowardice was leading him upon a bitter path but still a path he would not abandon.  
  
Upon the bottom step, he had a burning desire to turn again, to search out the faces of his brothers who he sensed stood at the top landing. But instead he drew a fortifying breath and began to cross the great hall to the door.  
  
He was startled when Elrond rose from a chair that circled the fire place. Seeing his father, Estel's steps faltered even as his heart broke. He had hoped that he would not have to face his father again, to see the disappointment rage in his eyes, to be pierced so acutely by the shame he was bringing to his father.  
  
Elrond walked toward his son but Estel again began to stride determinedly for the door.  
  
"My decision is made. You can not unmake it," Estel firmly forestalled any words he feared Elrond would utter while keeping his eyes fixed on his objective, the door.  
  
But Elrond would not see his son slip through his fingers so easily. He stepped in Estel's path but for the second time in his life, his son skittered away from his touch. Not letting the pain of his son's rejection dull his reaction, Elrond's hands shot out and seized Estel's shoulders, stopping the human's forward motion.  
  
Turning his son to face him, Elrond studied his son's features as he sought the courage to say the words he had rehearsed all the long night. "Estel, my son," he gently began.  
  
His father's words, the love that they emanated, caused Estel to flinch and he began to brokenly protest, "Don't..." as he dropped his head.  
  
"No," Elrond overrode with gentle strength, and he tenderly lifted his son's face so their eyes met. "We must talk."  
  
Swallowing down his emotions, Estel firmly retorted, "I have said all that needs to be said."  
  
With gentle love, Elrond countered, "But I have not."  
  
Fearing his father's words, Estel stammered, "I..I am sorry but I can not follow your wishes this time, ada. I can not walk the path you wish me to, whether it be my destiny or no." And he pulled from his father's hold and walked to the fireplace.  
  
Elrond watched the tense set of his son's shoulders and the words from the day before came unbidden to his mind. "You are Estel and Aragorn and you yet may be Strider. But no matter what name you bear, this destiny is your burden. I can not take it away from you." He let those words sink in before he quietly said, "And you can not undo your destiny by running away."  
  
A flinch shuttered through Estel at his father's words, the words he had dreaded to hear. But he lent his pain into the avenue of bitterness. Swinging around, he angrily faced his father, "You speak to me of destiny and yet "you" could choose your own final destiny, mortality or immortality, life or death. What do you know of being bound to destiny?"  
  
His son's words sank into Elrond's heart and he knew that he would never truly understand his son's pain. "I know that, once set, destiny can not be altered." Crossing to Estel, Elrond stood before his son. "You hold the fate of Middle Earth in your hands."  
  
"Look into the future again," Estel entreated desperately. "Seek another to bear this burden!"  
  
"You are the only one I have ever seen, my son. Your destiny can not be given to another for no other has the strength to fulfill it as you do," Elrond softly said.  
  
"Strength?!" Estel scoffed. "There is no strength in a coward! A coward like myself knows only about saving himself! Middle Earth can fare better making it's own destiny!"  
  
Estel brushed by his father, now desperate to leave the house which had long been his home.   
  
"You are no coward!" Elrond thundered in outrage.  
  
Estel strode still for the door. "Why? Because I am your son, because I am descended from your brother who knew no fear!? I know the bitter taste of fear."  
  
"All mortals fear death."  
  
With his hand on the door knob, Estel stopped and a bitter laugh eminated from him. Facing his father again, Estel contradicted, "Immortals always believe that death is the worst fate that awaits man."  
  
"And what fate do you fear above death?!"  
  
"Failure."  
  
Stunned by his son's admission, Elrond stammered, "We...we all fail, Estel. Immortal or mortal. But we must have the strength to try and right our wrongs."  
  
"How do I right Isildur's wrong?! How can I undo the unleashing of Sauron?! And if I should fail to save Middle Earth, how then shall I right that wrong?! Some wrongs can not be righted. Some of destiny's paths offer failures that are too great to risk."  
  
"And if, by turning from your destiny, you doom Middle Earth?" Elrond quietly asked not with judgment but with fatherly concern.  
  
"Then I pray the Valar condemns my wretchedly cowardice soul to the darkest depths reserved for men." Estel forcefully pulled open the door but before he could take a step the door was slammed shut, cutting off his escape.   
  
Then Elrond stood barring his way, "No, that will not be your fate," he said with tears thick in his voice and he brushed his fingers across his son's cheek. "The Valar knows the goodness of your heart, that you would do all in your power to save this world...even forsake your destiny and chance the condemnation of your soul. Love leads you, not cowardice."  
  
"Ada," Estel brokenly entreated as tears escaped from his eyes.  
  
"Shhhh," Elrond bid and pulled Estel into a tight hug. Immediately Estel's arms clung desperately to his father. "Let your heart lead you where it will, Estel. Destiny and Fate will have to yield to the mercy of love."  
  
"I love you, ada," Estel chocked out.  
  
Elrond tightened his embrace and rested his head against his son's. "And I love you, Estel. I love you no matter what path in this life you take or what name you call yourself."  
  
It was some time later that Estel pulled back and met his father's eyes now without anguish but hope. Tenderly, Elrond wiped away the tears that tracked down his son's face, "I wish you to stay here, Estel but if you heart leads you to the rangers..." seeing in his son's eyes that a separation was before them, he continued, "then I envy the rangers their newest member."   
  
Estel laughed with joy and humor, "They will most likely turn me away, needing no green youth to hinder them."  
  
Elrond traced his thumbs under his son's eyes, "A youth you may be but never green, Estel. You are a great warrior whose skill any would welcome to their aid." Then Elrond reached into his cloaks and pulled out silver brooch shaped like a rayed star.. "This pin was Arathorn's...your father's. It is the pin worn by the northern rangers." Reverently, Elrond undid the elven pin on his son's cloak and put the ranger's pin securely in it's place.   
  
But Estel seized his father's hand that held the elven pin. "I may forsake Aragorn's path but I do not wish to cease to be Estel." With a smile, Elrond placed the elven pin in his son's hand and closed it around the heirloom.   
  
"You will ever be Estel to me, my hope." Placing a kiss on Estel's forehead, Elrond stepped back and touched his hand to his heart and then toward Estel in the elvish gesture of honor and departure. "Take care of yourself, Strider."  
  
Estel smiled at hearing his new name upon his father's lips. "Yes, Lord Elrond."  
  
"May the Valar protect you and lead your paths home to us before too long."  
  
"If I do as you bid me and let my heart lead..." here sorrow entered his eyes before he chased it away with his resolve. "I will come home again, Ada."  
  
"With that promise I will let you depart but know that you carry my love, my heart with you."  
  
"As you carry mine. Goodbye, Ada." Offering his father the same elvish gesture of departure, he turned, opened the door and Strider walked from the Last Homely House, bearing a destiny now of his own making, a destiny guided by his heart and walking a path protected by love.  
  
The End.  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Silvertoekee: Thanks so much for tuning into this story! I hope it's OK with you that I did my traditional happy ending for the story. Writing sad chapters is fine, writing sad endings...well, I'm just too much of a softie for that.  
  
Tychen: Thanks for your wonderful review! I'm glad that my writing made you feel something, even if it was sadness. I really appreciate that you decided to read another story by me but I truly don't think anything will be as good as "Mire." I think I'll only strike that kinda gold once. And since you know me so well, this feel good ending probably wasn't such a surprise. I couldn't have Strider out there in the "harsh cold world" without love. Again I was so glad to hear from you!  
  
Grumpy: Thanks for reading another of my stories! Glad you like the story and that evil part of me loved that you needed kleneexs! And I was a little worried about the bracelet and knife idea since it's AU but since you gave it your Ok, I'm relieved! Love to hear what you think of this final chapter.  
  
Steffi Strider: I'm blushing at your wonderful review! And I'm honored to make it to your favorite's list! Thanks for reading and reviewing!   
  
Catmint: I'm glad you are still tuned into this story and took the time to review! Thanks so much for thinking my story is sad and powerful. Love to know what you think of this final chapter.  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks for your review! And I would love to hear what you think of this final chapter.   
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who read this story!! I have some other stories about ready to post but I'm also working on another story that will bring Aragorn home for the first time since joining the rangers. I mean he has to come home and reclaim his ring and knife, Right?! Hope you all tune in for that story.  
  
Cheryl W. 


End file.
